


The Best Director

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Series: A3 NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Transformation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Masumi despierta de un desmayo la noche en que la nueva tropa de invierno tiene su última presentación. Cuando se da cuenta que Izumi se ve algo diferente... ¿Podrá esta versión despertar en él los mismos sentimientos que aquella que ya conoce?Día 2 delA3! NSFW Week.Prompt:Transformación.Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Usui Masumi
Series: A3 NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166234
Kudos: 3
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	The Best Director

**Author's Note:**

> Hay un fanart que tiene la culpa de esto, pero como la cuenta de Twitter del artista ya no está disponible o el fanart fue borrado, no voy a poder compartirlo (pero no es algo no se solucione con una búsqueda en Google ;]).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES DEL JUEGO »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Escuchó una voz familiar a la lejanía. Cuando recuperó un poco los sentidos, se dio cuenta que no era que estaba lejos, sino que él había estado dormido. A medida que volvía en sí, pudo sentir sus labios curvarse hacia arriba, esperando encontrarse con la dueña de aquella voz que lo había llamado. Lástima que lo que vio cuando sus párpados se separaron lo sorprendió bastante. ¿Cómo podía empezar a describir lo que tenía frente suyo? Era la directora… ¿Lo era realmente? 

—Masumi-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? 

El muchacho intentó recordar qué estaba haciendo antes de perder la consciencia, pero nada llegaba a su mente. Sintió un fuerte mareo al tratar de sentarse, así que se agarró la cabeza con fuerza. 

—Denle un poco de aire —escuchó decir a Itaru. 

—Traeré un poco de agua —oyó a Sakuya. 

—Masumi, no te pierdas en el fuego —el pedido de Citron hizo que lo mirara con el ceño fruncido. 

—¿No querrás decir “no vayas hacia la luz”? —lo corrigió Tsuzuru. 

—¡Eso mismo! 

—¿Qué me sucedió? 

—Estabas ayudando a llevar las cosas afuera, y de pronto, te desvaneciste —relató Izumi—. ¿Realmente te encuentras bien? 

Al sentir el delicado roce de los dedos de Izumi sobre el dorso de su mano, Masumi rompió el contacto. 

—Aquí está el agua. 

Sakuya se arrodilló al lado de su compañero y le extendió una botella que el aludido bebió por la mitad. 

—No es necesario que vengas a ver a la tropa de invierno si te sientes mal.

La voz de Izumi hizo que el aludido girara su cabeza, pero la sensación de estar hablando con un perfecto desconocido, aunque no lo pareciera, no se le estaba quitando sin importar qué le dijera. 

—No, ya estoy bien. Iré. 

Izumi le sonrió mientras Itaru y Tsuzuru ayudaban a Masumi ponerse de pie. 

—Nos vemos allá, chicos. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mientras la última presentación de la nueva tropa de invierno se llevaba a cabo en el  _ God Theatre _ , Masumi había preferido quedarse detrás de escena junto a Izumi. No fue sino hasta que los aplausos hicieron que los actores volvieran a escena para recibir la ovación del público que Izumi se le acercó. 

—¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? 

El muchacho desvió la mirada mientras respondía a su pregunta. 

—¿Dónde más estaría? 

Se sentía nervioso. Nunca se había sentido así con Izumi, pero con  _ esta  _ versión de Izumi, no sabía cómo actuar. El sonido de una suave carcajada le hizo volver la mirada y sus labios fueron besados con una dulzura tal que sintió todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose por ello. 

—Cuando todo esto termine, ven a mi cuarto. 

Definitivamente, Masumi no estaba ni mental ni físicamente preparado para esta versión de Izumi. Aunque esa noche hubiera pensado una y mil veces en volver a su habitación, sabía que irremediablemente terminaría yendo a la de Izumi.

* * *

  
  


Apenas cruzó la puerta de la habitación la encontró iluminada sólo por la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Izumi se acostó en la cama y dejó un espacio libre para Masumi. 

—¿Quieres que me acueste? 

—Hace frío, ¿no? No creo que prefieras dormir en la silla. 

Titubeando, Masumi se acostó a su lado. Sentir el calor de Izumi de la manera en que lo estaba sintiendo era una experiencia completamente nueva y se sentía algo confundido. Una suave caricia sobre su rostro hizo que se perdiera en aquella mirada que lo había atraído desde la primera vez que la había visto y que seguía haciéndolo aún ahora. El beso que sintió sobre su piel hizo que el aire se le escapara de sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó nunca dejar ese lugar. Los largos dedos de Izumi se deslizaron por debajo de su ropa, y tiritó ante el contacto de aquellas yemas frías sobre su cálida piel. Izumi rio suavemente por ello, sin detener los besos húmedos que dejaba sobre el cuello del muchacho. Cuando las frazadas cayeron al suelo, Masumi se aferró a su cuerpo, lo último que quería era romper con aquella cercanía. El gemido que Izumi dejó escapar de sus labios lo hicieron estremecer. Quería grabar aquel sonido para siempre en su memoria. Una de sus manos fue agarrada con delicadeza para posarla sobre su entrepierna. No había duda, esta versión de Izumi era, como él, un hombre. Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente en un beso que empezó siendo dulce, tierno, inexperto de parte de Masumi, y que conforme su ropa iba desapareciendo capa por capa, fue volviéndose cada vez más apasionado. 

—Director… 

—¿Director? ¿Después de tanto tiempo, Masumi-kun? 

El roce de los dientes de Izumi sobre su piel lo hicieron ahogar un grito de placer. Su entrepierna se frotaba con intensidad a la suya, las manos de Izumi sostenían sus muslos con fuerza. A diferencia suya, Masumi no podía moverse, quería hacerlo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar a devolverle ese placer que le estaba haciendo sentir. Fue recién cuando Izumi se deshizo de su remera que Masumi acarició su torso desnudo y en ese instante se percató de que jamás había notado lo atractivo que era el cuerpo de un hombre. Sus manos y sus labios adoraron aquel torso falto de la luz del sol y que aún así, brillaba con intensidad ante sus caricias. De pronto, Izumi bajó de encima suyo y tomó una de sus manos para hacerlo sentar en la cama. Él se arrodilló en el suelo y mirándolo a los ojos bajó sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Masumi sintió sus mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza al verlo relamerse los labios. Acarició sus cabellos con ternura, alentándolo, mientras él se disponía a hacerle sexo oral. Masumi terminó jalando de sus cabellos con fuerza mientras Izumi hacía maravillas con su erección y tocaba todas las zonas erógenas que no sabía que tenía. Izumi le dio suaves besos antes de ponerse de pie y despojarse él también de las últimas prendas de ropa que lo vestían. Se volvió hacia la mesa de noche para agarrar varios elementos a los cuales Masumi no prestó demasiada atención. 

—Izumi… 

El aludido lo miró sorprendido con un profiláctico a medio abrir entre sus dientes y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. 

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre cuando estamos solos —Masumi no podía ver qué era lo que Izumi tanto estaba haciendo, pero una parte suya sabía que, al igual que en una relación heterosexual, entre hombres también debía haber alguien que penetrara y otro que fuera penetrado. Y dado que vio a Izumi poniéndose ese profiláctico, Masumi comprendió qué rol debía interpretar él en esa relación—. ¿Podrías darte la vuelta? —Masumi giró sobre su cuerpo y apoyó sus rodillas sobre el colchón. La expectativa por no ser capaz de ver lo que estaba por suceder hacía que la sangre en sus venas corriera con rapidez—. ¿Qué haces? —la risa de Izumi lo hizo avergonzarse. Se sorprendió al verlo entregarle un par de almohadas para que estuviera más cómodo—. Ahora sí —Izumi besó la espalda de Masumi mientras lo masturbaba. Llegó de esa manera hasta sus glúteos, donde todavía besando sus muslos lo preparó para que recibirlo no fuera demasiado doloroso. Masumi sintió que en ese absurdo universo, Izumi lo amaba. Pudo sentirlo en cada caricia y en cada palabra de afecto que le susurraba. Las inexplicables ganas de llorar se apoderaron de él en medio del sexo y eso llamó la atención del director—. ¿Masumi-kun? ¿Algo está mal? 

Masumi negó con el rostro pegado a la almohada. 

—Sólo pensaba en lo feliz que soy por la manera en que me amas. 

Izumi suspiró. 

—Dame uno de tus brazos —Masumi hizo lo que le fue pedido y sintió los dedos de Izumi entrelazándose a los suyos en una pose extraña—. Quiero que sientas en todo tu cuerpo todo el amor que te tengo, Masumi-kun. 

Masumi sintió sus uñas clavarse a la mano de Izumi. Apenas podía verlo moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante como si quisiera fundirse con él con cada embestida que le daba. Podía sentirlo todo de él, y quería seguir sintiéndolo hasta el final. 

* * *

  
  


—…sumi… ¡Masumi! 

La voz de Tsuzuru fue lo último que quería oír en esos momentos, y sin embargo, lo hizo. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el techo de la habitación que compartía con él. Lo siguiente, una expresión ofuscada en el rostro de su compañero de cuarto. 

—¿Qué quieres, Tsuzuru? 

—Hace como media hora que tu alarma está sonando y sonando. Sakuya también te ha estado llamando —le dijo el muchacho mientras bajaba la escalera que lo separaba del suelo. 

Masumi no podía mirarlo de reojo porque no estaba dentro de su campo visual, así que decidió mantener la mirada sobre el techo mientras volvía sobre los hechos. ¿Cuáles eran exactamente? 

—¿Masumi-kun? —la voz de Sakuya llamándolo al otro lado de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¿Ya estas despierto? 

—Pasa, Sakuya —llamó su atención Tsuzuru—. Recién se despertó. 

Mientras Sakuya entraba, Masumi se sentó en la cama. 

—Buenos días, Masumi-kun. ¿Vas a poder ir a la escuela sin desayunar? Le pedí a Omi-kun que te preparara algo para el camino, ¿está bien? 

—Eh… Sí…

Sin ser muy comunicativo a primeras horas de la mañana, Masumi bajó de su cama y pasó a su lado para salir de la habitación. 

—¿Le sucede algo? 

Sakuya y Tsuzuru se asomaron al pasillo para seguir al muchacho con la mirada. 

—Creo que tuvo un mal sueño o algo así. Se estuvo quejando toda la noche… 

* * *

  
  


—Y aquí están sus almuerzos, Sakuya, Masumi —Omi se quedó con la caja de almuerzo en la mano. Cuando se dio cuenta a quién miraba el menor de los integrantes de la tropa de primavera, se sonrió—. ¿Masumi? 

Al oír aquel nombre, Izumi se giró para mirarlo. Estaba haciendo unos últimos ajustes para la presentación de la tropa de invierno aprovechando que todos sus integrantes estaban ahí esa mañana. 

—Buenos días, Masumi-kun. 

La sonrisa de la versión que ya conocía de Izumi hizo que sintiera su sueño más verdadero que nunca y, avergonzado, el muchacho agarró lo que Omi le estaba entregando antes de salir con pasos rápidos de la sala de estar y de los dormitorios, seguido por Sakuya que, al igual que el resto de los presentes, no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo. 

—Tal parece que Masumi está en esa edad, ¿eh? —dijo Azuma entre risas. 

—¿En esa edad? —dijo Izumi. 

Azuma negó con su cabeza. 

—No me hagas caso. 

Mientras se alejaba cada vez más rápido de los dormitorios, Masumi pensaba que no importaba la versión de Izumi que estuviera presente en su vida, si en su interior era la misma persona, él no dudaría en amarla con la misma intensidad.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Decidí dejar esta explicación para las notas finales porque quiero, puedo, y no era relevante en la historia.  
>  **¿Por qué esto no está etiquetado como _underage_?** Primero, porque Masumi pasa la edad mínima de consentimiento sexual por tres años y, segundo, porque la única relación sexual que hay la tiene en un sueño y con una versión de Izumi que no existe.
> 
> PD: Los errores de Citron están complicados en español jajajaja
> 
> PD2: _God Theatre_ / _GOD-za_ : Podría haberlo traducido pero nah, me gusta más cómo suena el original.


End file.
